Jedi Master Naruto in Exile Teaser
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Two years after the Episode III Jedi Master Naruto and his family struggle in the shadows fanning the spark of rebellion and Naruto must take on a padawan and finish his training. Might be named Renegades Rebels and Rogues when actual story time comes just a teaser to wet the pallet until I get more of clone wars done.


Jedi Master Naruto In Exile

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

**AN: 2014 has sucked for me in numerous ways. My diabetes has ravaged out of control leaving with numb hands and feet. My mom died in May and June I suffered a stroke losing control of my right side. Writing looks like a toddlers and typing one handed is slow not to mention I lose focus at times. **

**I'm still working but slowly, a paragraph here and there on my stories. I made this teaser over the last week after watching Star Wars Rebels.**

**Takes place two years after Episode III and before Rebels starts. Some of it is rough draft and might not make it by the time I finish Jedi Master Naruto Clone Wars. Thanks for the patience.**

TEASER

Naruto ducked for cover as the blaster fire strafed the docking bay. Drawing his lightsabers he activated them. "Hera! Get them out of here!" he yelled over his shoulder.

The young green skinned Twi'lek rushed up the ramp of the waiting freighter.

Naruto saw the younglings hesitate, "Get aboard the damn ship!" he stepped between them and the troopers, his lightsaber blades a blur of motion as they deflected shot after shot.

He had come to the small colony moon looking for a lead on survivors and found a group of children and a young padawan as well as a Stormtrooper garrison.

Hearing the engines of the freighter powering up he backed up until his heel touched the ramp, at the same time the ships forward guns came to life and blew up the ground in front of the advancing troopers.

_:::What are you waiting for?:::_ a voice intruded on his mind.

Shaking his head he deflected several more shots before entering the ship with the ramp closing behind him. He felt the ship lifting off and trusted the pilot to plot them a course away from here.

Entering the cargo hold he saw the children huddled while the padawan stood with his hed resting against the bulkhead.

"Master Namikaze!" one of the children a youngling said as they started to crowd around him.

"Look at all of you." He said touching each of them briefly on the head or shoulder. "You've all gotten so big."

His blue eyes scanned them. "How'd you all end up out here?"

"A lot of hard work."

Naruto turned to the padawan. "Young Kanan?" he clasped the young man's shoulder. "I thought we lost you with the temple."

The young man looked pained, "Senator Organa dragged me away after I was injured." Kanan said as he thought about the day the clones attacked the temple.

"That man…" Naruto said as he patted heads before heading towards the cockpit. The young Twi'lek was in the co-pilots seat.

"Never guess who we picked up." He said dropping into a vacant seat.

Revan Namikaze the pilot shook her head, "Not now dear. We have Tie-fighters coming from the west and _YOUR_ daughter had taken the guns offline."

"Why is it whenever Kushina takes something apart she's just my daughter, yet whenever she causes mass destruction to the Imperials she's yours?" Naruto asked.

"I build you destroy it's the way of the universe." Revan said putting the ship into a tight bank to avoid incoming fire.

Naruto crossed his arms and muttered, "Yet I've seen you blow up more than me for the littlest reasons."

"What was that?" Revan said turning away from the control.

"Rev-chan." Naruto said not taking his eyes off his wife while the young Twi'lek's eyes were widening.

"What?" Revan said a hint of a snarl in her voice as she dared her husband to argue with her.

"Are you going to ram that star destroyer or are you going to let Hera fly?" Naruto asked calmly and watched as Revan faced forward and put the ship at a course that missed the star destroyers bridge and she reached out pulling the lever as the ship shot into lightspeed.

XX

The sound of blaster fire from the hold had Naruto looking over the rail. "HK stand down." He ordered as his wife's longtime friend and bodyguard stood with the six modified laser arms aimed and the tips smoking.

"Argumentative Statement: What is this THING doing on Masters ship?" HK-47 demanded with extreme dislike coming from his vocal processors.

Naruto saw the C1-10P peering around the safety of a crate. "Chopper belongs to Hera and he's part of the crew." Where the irritable droid made a series of squawks, beeps and whistles.

"Anger: Did not ask your opinion trash." HK said.

"Power down your weapons HK. Chopper's with us." Naruto said calmly.

"Inquiry: Where is the likeable one?" the former assassin droid asked.

"Artoo is with the Kenobi's and the Falcon. We're meeting up and decide where we can take the kids."

"Statement: Children are troublesome, yours and masters are chaotic."

Naruto laughed, he was glad that they had found HK. It took Revan most of the Clone Wars to purge the orders that the Separatists had tried to reprogram him with. Many of them were orders to kill him or Revan specifically.

"And don't scare the younglings." Naruto decided to add. "Their the ones we're dropping off."

He turned as the hatch opened. "HK have Chopper bring me that relay, oh hey dad."

Hanging upside down was Kushina Namikaze a smudge on her cheek.

"What's this I hear you took apart the ships guns?" Naruto asked as he shared a look with his youngest daughter.

"It was sticking and the target computer was shorting out every time the gun moved." Kushina defended. "I thought I had more time."

Naruto shook his head knowing his children were as bad as he was. "This isn't our ship Kushina, after this mission it belongs to Hera." Naruto said as he took the parts from Chopper and passed them up to his daughter. "Besides, if I remember your grounded for stripping the Falcon's computer."

"The four droid brains I linked gave it a better ability and it will help mom in the long run." Kushina said with a stubborn look in her eyes that Naruto knew well.

"And removing the loading ramp?" he asked.

"There were stress fractures in the supports. A good hit and it would have popped open venting us into space." Kushina said.

"And the three hundred feet of cables and wires?"

Kushina rolled her eyes and huffed. "They needed to be replaced. The droid brains I slaved together indicated that they were likely to cause a fire if the shields took too many hits."

"Yes the shields, why did you peel the generators apart?" Naruto asked.

"Really? Because the last battle they suffered stress and would have failed and then the ship would explode."

Naruto shook his head. "And you explained all of this to your mother?"

"Of course, until she got pissy because I adjusted her pilots seat controls."

Naruto winced. "You know how your mother gets about the cockpit."

"She had adjusted it since she gave birth to little Hiruto." His daughter defended.

"It doesn't have to make sense to you or I, its your mothers ship. We don't touch your work bay now do we?" Naruto asked his daughter.

"No." she said with a pout of defeat.

"You know what to do." Naruto said and stepped back as his daughter flipped out of the hatch and landed on her feet.

"Apologize to mom and to Hera." Kushina said.

"Go on." Naruto said and watched her rush off. He turned to see Kanan.

"Now, what are we going to do with you Padawan?"


End file.
